


ART - Down by the Riverside

by Tarlan



Category: Future GPX Cyber Formula
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Fandom Bang Round One - Art created for Anrui Ukimi's story <i>Down by the Riverside, It's Bound to be a Better Ride</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Down by the Riverside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anruiukimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anruiukimi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Down by the Riverside, it's Bound to be a Better Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387299) by [anruiukimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anruiukimi/pseuds/anruiukimi). 



For Small Fandom Bang - Round ONE

I had never heard of this cartoon before, and until now, I'd not really attempted any cartoon-style art. However, the story summary really appealed to me and so I took it on. What a gem of a story! I do hope you will give the story a read even if you know nothing about the show :)

The art below is mostly my own work but parts have been partially redrawn/colored from poor quality YouTube episodes and other online images from the show.

**Cover:**

**Jackie and Franz on the race track:**

**Jackie knows he is dying :**

**Franz and Jackie together at last:**


End file.
